Maps
This is a WIP, dont delete- Thatonebird Do note that help is appreciated Maps There are a total of 6 different maps. There are two kinds of maps. In the Trading Map, you don't play as a dinosaur, you trade tokens, and you can buy eggs. In the other maps, you play and grow as dinosaurs. Default Map The default map is the map where you join in. There is an option to change the map you currently are in. This map has a center lake, much like the Main map. There is an ocean surrounding the island. Off to the side is a remote island, NPCs may spawn there, ferns will spawn there as well along with those fly "snacks". There is a large tree, which you can get a flyer have a nest and farm with a baro or something else. The forest covers the half end of the island. A quarter of the island is a small mountain range off to the right hand side of Mid ( or Middle Lake/Pond). Most of half the island is the shoreline. There is a tunnel which allows aquatic animals to go to the ocean or Mid, such dinosaurs are Spinosaurus or Pliosaurus. This is one of the smaller maps in the game currently. There are many bot animals on this map, anyways here is a list of them: Maiasaura, Sauroposeidon, Baryonyx, Spinosaurus, Balaur, Gallimimus, Ankylosaurus, Tyrannosaurus (Can spawn as Juvenile, Elder and Baby), Therizinosaurus, Triceratops, Eotriceratops (Can spawn as babies), Kosmoceratops and "AFK babies" which are baby bots that spawn randomly throughout the map and stay in one spot not moving, having their idle animations disabled. They don't grow or get hungry nor thirsty and are viewed as a food source. They can spawn as every land animal and it's skin (Though aquatic "AFK babies" are seen rarelly) ( Add more description to this map if you want) Main Map This is map is a very large map, needing a good computer to run the game, it is not recommended for mobile players to play on this map. Much like the Default map, there is a Middle lake/pond. There is a much larger forest, lots of tall trees to farm on.There is a smaller forest which is filled with smaller trees and some very large trees, this forest is in the corner of the map, right next to it is the barrier for the map.To the left of it is a plain, this plain has many ferns, most suitable for carnivores to ambush their prey when feeding. There are some caves/tunnels that lead to the Mid lake/pond.There are two small-medium sized deserts, these deserts are near Mid, one right outside, the other across the water. There is a small canyon leading to the smaller forest at the corner of the map. There is also an underwater ocean. The NPCs on this map are classics skins, rather than the newer models.This map is one of the oldest maps in the game.This map also have a glacier with complex tunnels. ( More description TBA ) Ice Valley Ice Valley (also known as the Winter Map) is a map that hosted the Christmas Event and is covered in snow has a river system which is also goes underground creating a underwater cave system, making a great shelter for small aquatic and semi-aquatic animals. And has a valley like most maps with this time multiple mid ponds/lakes. Near the mid lakes is a great almost dome shaped mountain range easibly accessable by pterosaurs and good climbers. Inside of the dome is a giant spike like mountain or "obelisk" surrounded by water that is connected with the main "river" along with a medium sized cave near water, great for eldering semi-aquatic animals in. The trees on the map are christmas trees or pinecone trees which don't change color to pink/orange or white as normal trees would, making the time of the in-game year hard to distinguish and even though they are always green, they are not always eatible. There are many species of dinosaurs spawning on this map, here they are: AFK babies, Sauroposeidon, Classic Brachiosaurus, Classic Dilophosaurus, Kosmoceratops, Euoplocephalus, Classic Corythosaurus, Spinosaurus V2 and Triceratops. Ferns along with "Snacks", Macropomas and other eatible species of fish do spawn here,but ferns are rare on this map. Natural disasters like floods or freezes don't accure here on this map unlike on all other maps. Also, if you're going to be in this map, beware of megas and terrors, they infest the map. Gallus Island The Gallus Island map (Originally called the Easter Map), is a very large map that was created for the 2017 Easter Event, but is still playable. The map contains many different biomes, along with a massive ocean for players to explore. Like many other maps, Gallus Islands has a middle watering hole, bordered by a cliff. Inside the cliff, there are many small caves for small dinosaurs to hide inside. Behind the middle of the map, there is an icy cliff with very little life on it. In front of the middle, there in a large plain with a river running through it. On one corner of the plain, there is a massive waterfall that players can climb. Farther away from the plain, there is a large, grassy plateau with caves and plenty of ferns. Next to the plateau, a small desert borders the edge of the map. The desert has lots of NPCs, and is the only place in Dinosaur Simulator that you can find cactus. During the 2017 Easter Event, painted eggs spawned on the map. If you collected an egg, it will randomly give you one of the Easter Skins. There is also a black box under the map with signs that say "Go away, floor glitcher!" and "Glitch abusers not permitted!".In comparison with all playables map ( being the Default Map an exception),it's the most updated one. Classic Map As the very first created map on the game also on the center of the map theres a pool when most of the dinos stay.If you walk without passing by mid, you will notice the map is circular, have 4 lakes and a forest where you can ambush/be ambushed.This map,like the Main Map, has an underwater ocean with a coral reef.There's a small desert outside mid.The middle lake is surrounded by mountains with only 4 ways out:an open area with some inedible bushes (foliage), flying,swimming or entering a small tunnel which will end in the desert. Trading Center This map is the only map with a trading system. Players may offer others in exchange for a skin, most commonly an http://dinosimulator.wikia.com/wiki/Albino_TerrorAlbino Terror or a Megavore http://dinosimulator.wikia.com/wiki/Megavore. The map first starts with an introduction saying something like this: " Beware of scammers", then you click " I understand. " The map is made up of several buildings which you can glitch into. There is a wall with some of the entries for the art skins next to your spawn. if you explore the map a little farther you'll find several skeletons of extinct dinosaurs. There is a " Trading tab", click this you'll have several other tabs. There is also a "Egg" tab, this tab is where you can buy eggs, such as the upcoming Galactic eggs. There is also another tab for you to view your amount of DNA and collect your daily DNA. Finally there is a tab which you click if you want to go to a different map. A list on the value of skins can be found here. Galactic Event Map This map was the former default map, but has been replaced by a new map. This map is based on alien/galactic/planet. If you pay close attention to the sky you will find some planets like : Saturn, Jupiter and possibly Mars, and a small moon. There are multiple water sources, and an lots of trees. All the NPCs were galactic skins, such as the Galactic Baro and a few more other galactic dinos, but now thay are the same as those who spawned in the reg map. There are multiple asteroids along the map. This is the first map to have an outside of border secret, which is an island with a glitched pond. The island looks like it has a face on it, and it has a HUGE cave. It can be accessed either along the border in the huge stone cave, or easier, by flying. Unlike most of the other maps, this map doesn't have a Middle pond/lake. This map contained what are called "Isotopes" which if you collected 10 of them, you got the Alien Irritator skin. This is the first map to contain "Aerial" NPCs in, they were the Gal. Hatzegopteryx and Gal. Thalassodromeus although they can't really fly. This map is more large and flat than the other maps, which makes it more realistic somehow, but it makes gameplay more boring, and surviving as carnivore is difficult the first minutes due to very few insects spawning. Category:Mechanics